The polypeptide insulin is the primary hormone responsible for controlling the transport, utilization and storage of glucose in the body. The β-cells of the pancreatic islets secrete a single chain precursor of insulin, known as proinsulin. Proteolysis of proinsulin results in removal of certain basic amino acids in the proinsulin chain and the connecting or C-peptide and provides the biologically active polypeptide insulin.
The insulin molecule has been highly conserved in evolution and generally consists of two chains of amino acids linked by disulfide bonds. In the natural human, two-chain insulin molecule (mw 5,800 Daltons), the A-chain is composed of 21 amino acid residues and has glycine at the amino terminus; and the B-chain has 30 amino acid residues and phenylalanine at the amino terminus.
Insulin may exist as a monomer or may aggregate into a dimer or a hexamer formed from three of the dimers. Biological activity, i.e., the ability to bind to receptors and stimulate the biological actions of insulin, resides in the monomer.
Diabetes is a biological disorder involving improper carbohydrate metabolism. Diabetes results from insufficient production of or reduced sensitivity to insulin. In persons with diabetes, the normal ability to use glucose is inhibited, thereby increasing blood sugar levels (hyperglycemia). As glucose accumulates in the blood, excess levels of sugar are excreted in the urine (glycosuria). Other symptoms of diabetes include increased urinary volume and frequency, thirst, itching, hunger, weight loss, and weakness.
There are two varieties of diabetes. Type I is insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus, or IDDM. IDDM was formerly referred to as “juvenile onset diabetes.” In IDDM, insulin is not secreted by the pancreas and must be provided from an external source. Type II or adult-onset diabetes can ordinarily be controlled by diet, although in some advanced cases insulin is required.
Before the isolation of insulin in the 1920s, most patients died within a short time after onset. Untreated diabetes leads to ketosis, the accumulation of ketones, products of fat breakdown, in the blood. This is followed by the accumulation of acid in the blood (acidosis) with nausea and vomiting. As the toxic products of disordered carbohydrate and fat metabolism continue to build up, the patient goes into a diabetic coma, which leads to death.
The use of insulin as a treatment for diabetes dates to 1922, when Banting et al. (“Pancreatic Extracts in the Treatment of Diabetes Mellitus,” Can. Med. Assoc. J., 12:141-146 (1922)) showed that the active extract from the pancreas had therapeutic effects in diabetic dogs. In that same year, treatment of a diabetic patient with pancreatic extracts resulted in a dramatic, life-saving clinical improvement.
Until recently, bovine and porcine insulin were used almost exclusively to treat diabetes in humans. Today, however, numerous variations in insulin between species are known. Each variation differs from natural human insulin in having amino acid substitution(s) at one or more positions in the A- and/or B-chain. Despite these differences, most mammalian insulin has comparable biological activity. The advent of recombinant technology allows commercial scale manufacture of human insulin (e.g., Humulin™ insulin, commercially available from Eli Lilly and Company, Indianapolis, Ind.) or genetically engineered insulin having biological activity comparable to natural human insulin.
Treatment of diabetes typically requires regular injections of insulin. Due to the inconvenience of insulin injections, various approaches have been attempted to formulate insulin for administration by non-injectable routes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,306 to Kitao et al. proposes pharmaceutical compositions for rectal administration of insulin. The pharmaceutical compositions include insulin and fatty acids having 8 to 14 carbon atoms and nontoxic salts thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,730 to Kidron et al. proposes pharmaceutical compositions for the oral administration of insulin. The pharmaceutical compositions include insulin, a bile acid or alkali metal salt thereof, the bile acid being selected from the group consisting of cholic acid, chenodeoxycholic acid, taurocholic acid, taurochenodeoxycholic acid, glycocholic acid, glycochenocholic acid, 3β-hydroxy-12-ketocholic acid, 12α-3β-dihydrocholic acid, and ursodesoxycholic acid, and a protease inhibitor. The composition is provided with an enterocoating to assure passage through the stomach and release in the intestine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,236 to Chiou proposes compositions for systemic delivery of insulin through the eyes where the drug passes into the nasolacrimal duct and becomes absorbed into circulation. The composition includes insulin and an enhancing agent. The enhancing agents proposed include, either alone or in combination, surfactants such as polyoxyethylene ethers of fatty acids and bile salts and acids such as cholic acid, deoxycholic acid, glycocholic acid, glycodeoxycholic acid, taurocholic acid, taurodeoxycholic acid, sodium cholate, sodium glycocholate, glycocholate, sodium deoxycholate, sodium taurodeoxycholate, chenodeoxycholic acid, and ursodeoxycholic acid. The enhancer is present in a concentration ranging from 0.1% to 5% (w/v).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,878 to Bäckström et al. proposes a therapeutic preparation for inhalation that includes insulin and a substance which enhances the absorption of insulin in the lower respiratory tract. The enhancer is preferably a sodium salt of a saturated fatty acid of carbon chain length 10 (i.e., sodium caprate), 12 (sodium laurate), or 14 (sodium myristate). Potassium and lysine salts of capric acid are also proposed. Bäckström et al. note that if the carbon chain length is shorter than about 10, the surface activity of the surfactant may be too low, and if the chain length is longer than about 14, decreased solubility of the fatty acid in water limits its usefulness. As an alternative to the proposed fatty acid enhancers, Bäckström et al. propose the use of the following bile salts—sodium ursodeoxycholate, sodium taurocholate, sodium glycocholate, and sodium taurodihydrofusidate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,748 to New proposes enteric-coated compositions for oral administration of insulin. The composition includes insulin, a bile salt or bile acid, and carbonate or bicarbonate ions, which are used to adjust the pH of the gut to a pH of from 7.5 to 9.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,602 to Watts et al. proposes drug delivery compositions for colonic delivery of insulin. The drug delivery compositions include insulin, an absorption promoter which (a) includes a mixture of fatty acids having 6 to 16 carbon atoms or a salt thereof and a dispersing agent, or (b) comprises a mixture of mono/diglycerides of medium chain fatty acids and a dispersing agent, and a coating to prevent the release of the insulin and absorption promoter until the tablet, capsule or pellet reaches the proximal colon.
It is desirable to provide pharmaceutical compositions for administration of insulin that may provide improved bioavailability when compared to the conventional compositions described above.